


Not That They Were a Couple

by Sphinx28



Series: Translation: The Couple [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: At least they don't think they're a couple, Author: TWDObsessive, Come on...we all know they're a couple, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Daryl, Oblivious Rick, Rick wants it on record that he is not a half-assed kisser, and not even realizing it, not really a couple, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Рик и Дэрил не парочка. Правда не парочка. Они не женаты. Они не занимаются сексом. Они не целуются. Но ведут себя так, что только слепой не подумает, что они пара.





	Not That They Were a Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not That They Were a Couple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160461) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> Мой только перевод, сам фик прекрасной TWDObsessive <3
> 
> От автора оригинала: "Написано для Skarlatha. После одной из наших длинных бесед о Рике и Дэриле, я получила это сообщение: 
> 
> “Что я хочу, так это очень простой маленький домашний фик, где Рик и Дэрил не вместе, но они просто… постепенно становятся парочкой, даже не задумываясь об этом. Например, Дэрил возвращается с вылазки или вроде того и просто целует Рика в знак приветствия, как будто это что-то обыденное, даже не думая, и это первый раз, когда они целуются, но они даже не осознают этого поначалу, потому что они уже и так очень близки.
> 
> А потом позже, вечером, Рик внезапно говорит: “О, вау, мы ведь и правда поцеловались чуть раньше, да?”
> 
> Должна отметить, что я писала это в кровати, после полуночи, как драббл. Так что, если он вышел так себе… Этому есть много причин! Но, надеюсь, что он неплох."
> 
>  
> 
> И он неплох ^^ Небольшой забавный фик в двух частях) Весь рейтинг во второй части))

Рик и Дэрил не парочка. Правда не парочка. Они не женаты. Они не занимаются сексом. Они не целуются. Но если Мишонн, или Ноа, или кто-нибудь ещё будет искать одного из них, то первым делом спросит второго. Если кто-нибудь, из их первоначальной семьи или из новой, александрийской, увидит одного из них без другого, они всегда спросят: «Хэй, отличный день. А где Дэрил?» или «Отлично поработал над байком. Эй, а где Рик?»  
  
Рик и Дэрил не пара, даже если у них уже есть название для их парочки с того момента, когда Юджин пытался что-то спросить, но говорил слишком уж быстро, и слова просто соединились и прозвучали как «Рикил» вместо «Рик и Дэрил». С тех пор все стали использовать это слово, хотя оно и возникло случайно, так что на самом деле ничего не значило.  
  
Рик и Дэрил не пара. Несмотря на тот факт, что Рик буквально отвечал на вопрос Карла о том, чтобы пойти к Энид слишком поздно вечером, словами: «Я не знаю, Карл. Если Дэрил разрешит, тогда ладно». И, конечно, Дэрил говорил «нет», потому что, хоть они и не пара, было неписаным правилом, что Дэрил играет роль строгого отца в таких вопросах. Он не был против. Потому что, даже если они и не пара, Дэрил сделает всё, что Рику от него потребуется.  
  
Так что вот почему это было странным, когда они поцеловались. И ещё более странным было то, что они даже не заметили этого.  
  


***

  
Дэрил был снаружи, пытался научить Аарона охотиться. Несмотря на тот факт, что этот чистенький, славный парень с идеальными манерами заявлял, что уже охотился раньше, Дэрил пока не мог увидеть никаких доказательств этого. Они добыли шесть кроликов в этом выходе на охоту. Точнее Дэрил добыл шесть кроликов. Аарон промахнулся по шестнадцати. И зря истратил шестнадцать отличных пуль.  
  
Они были в лесу дольше, чем Дэрил планировал. Он действительно пытался дать Аарону шанс, но к середине дня потерял терпение и повёл их обратно в Александрию.  
  
Когда он зашёл в дом, который делил с Риком, Карлом, Джудит, Мишонн и Кэрол, то обнаружил, что там как-то слишком тихо. Дэрил прошагал через гостиную с четырьмя кроликами в своём рюкзаке и встретился с Риком, выходящим из кухни, одетым в свою голубую униформу.  
  
— Хэй, — поприветствовал его Рик, опуская взгляд на покрытые грязью ботинки Дэрила, топчущие паркетный пол. — Ты правда собираешься идти через весь дом в этих грязных ботинках и с кровью, капающей из рюкзака?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Дэрил, мы наконец вернулись к цивилизованной жизни. Может, попробуем вести себя хоть немного соответствующе?  
  
— Ты помнишь, как мы выглядели три недели назад? Немного грязи и кроличьей крови никому не навредит. Да и Кэрол приберётся. Она теперь любит играть в домохозяйку. — Дэрил шлёпнул рюкзак с кроликами на кухонную тумбу.  
  
— Кэрол играет в домохозяйку там, — сказал Рик, махая рукой в сторону окна. — А здесь я буду тем, кто будет это убирать. Как думаешь, кто складывает твою одежду? Дам тебе подсказку. Это нихрена не Кэрол. Она там, заводит знакомства со всеми в городе и потихоньку крадёт оружие и патроны из оружейной.  
  
— Хм, — произнёс Дэрил, в то же время начиная свежевать кроликов мясницким ножом. Рик подождал, пока он скажет что-нибудь ещё, но, даже если они и не были парой, он знал Дэрила достаточно, чтобы понимать, что этот разговор окончен.  
  
— Значит, на ужин будут кролики? — спросил Рик, подходя ближе и смотря, как Дэрил разделывает добычу.  
  
— Ага. Кролики а-ля Паприка. Французское блюдо. Только что изобрёл его. Когда Кэрол не опустошает оружейную, она тащит вещи из кладовой. Принесла домой четыре банки паприки.  
  
— Сколько кроликов ты поймал? — спросил Рик, проверяя свой револьвер.  
  
— Поймал шестерых, но на ужин будет только четыре, — он закатил глаза. — Чувствовал себя хреново и отдал Аарону двух. Он отвратительный стрелок, но старался чертовски сильно.  
  
Бесцеремонно швырнув шкурку кролика в мусор, Дэрил вытер руки об штаны.  
  
Рик моргнул и посмотрел на него большими глазами.  
  
— Ты собираешься садиться своей задницей, вымазанной в кроличьих кишках, на один из этих чистых стульев?  
  
— Скорее всего, — ответил Дэрил, разделывая следующего кролика.  
  
— Ладно, я уберу тут всё, когда вернусь домой, — уступил Рик, смотря в сторону кастрюли, куда Дэрил закидывал порезанные кусочки мяса кролика и картошку. — Уверен, будет вкусно. Мне надо встретиться с Дианой. Вернусь назад к ужину, — сказал Рик с ухмылкой, наклонился и чмокнул Дэрила в губы. Не совсем прямо в губы, скорее в уголок рта, не соприкасаясь большей частью губ. Дэрил наклонился ему навстречу без особой реакции и затем снова сосредоточился на кролике.  
  
Когда Рик отошёл, Дэрил повернулся к нему.  
  
— Эй, Рик.  
  
Это было бы отличным моментом, чтобы затронуть тему поцелуя. Осознать, что случилось. Может, поговорить об этом. Разобраться, что это значит. Это было бы идеальным временем, чтобы обсудить это… если бы хоть один из них осознал, что произошло что-то необычное.  
  
— Да? — спросил Рик, оглядываясь.  
  
— Ты заберёшь Джуди вечером или хочешь, чтобы я забрал её?  
  
— Я заберу её, — ответил Рик и вышел в гостиную, крикнув оттуда: — А я люблю паприку?  
  
— Ага, любишь, — крикнул Дэрил в ответ, заглушая звук ножа, которым нарезал картошку. — Она была в той штуке из яиц на прошлой неделе, которой ты объелся.  
  
Рик и Дэрил не были парой. Даже если они поцеловались… Это не считалось, потому что они едва ли заметили, что это произошло. Даже учитывая то, что они знали, какая еда нравится другому… Это не считалось, потому что просто так вышло, что они всегда ели вместе. Да, они договаривались, кто заберёт ребёнка вечером, но это не считалось, потому они с таким же успехом могли договариваться с Мишонн или Карлом, о том, кто заберёт Джудит. Но не делали этого. Никогда. Это всегда был либо Рик, либо Дэрил. Но ведь на самом деле это мог быть кто угодно другой, правда.  
  
За ужином Рик обнаружил, что Дэрил был прав. Он и правда любит паприку. Разговор за столом был вполне обычным. Карл спросил, может ли пойти к Энид, и Рик перевёл взгляд на Дэрила.  
  
— Домой к восьми. До темноты, — сказал Дэрил, и Карл надулся, но не стал спорить. Он знал правила.  
  
Кэрол рассказывала о разных людях в Александрии. Кому они могут доверять. Кому не могут. Она отчиталась о том, сколько ещё пушек утащила и спрятала в их доме.  
  
Мишонн говорила об арахисовом масле. Много. В случайные моменты на протяжении всего разговора.  
  
— Я ненавижу кроликов, — сказала она, запихивая в рот полную ложку кроличьего рагу.  
  
— Это белка, — сказали Рик и Дэрил одновременно. Не то чтобы они были парой, но они думали одинаково. И знали, что Мишонн попадается на «это не кролик» каждый раз.  
  
— Не кролик?  
  
— Не-а. Белка. Может быть похожа на вкус из-за всей этой паприки, — сказал Рик и подмигнул Дэрилу.  
  
— Ага, наверное, я просто переборщил с паприкой, — согласился Дэрил, когда Мишонн попробовала ещё кусочек мяса.  
  
Пока она жевала, Рик одними губами беззвучно произнёс, глядя на Дэрила: «Ты не переборщил с паприкой. Очень вкусно». Не то чтобы они были парой, но Рику нравилось хвалить Дэрила, чтобы он знал о том, насколько он важен. Дэрил вырос в плохой семье, так что Рику хотелось уделить как можно больше внимания тому, чтобы убедиться, что его друг — потому что они были просто друзьями — чувствует, что его ценят. Это было просто элементарной вежливостью.  
  
— Ты прав, — проговорила Мишонн. — Это из-за паприки. Я не привыкла к ней.  
  
— Ну, привыкай, — сказал Кэрол. — Эти идиоты не ценят и не понимают, каково это, есть кроликов… я имею в виду белок… без специй вообще. И какое счастье, когда мясо вообще есть, даже наполовину обгоревшее, наполовину сырое, приготовленное над костром. Так что я забрала всю паприку, и, если никто так и не притронется к тем китайским водяным орехам, то готовьтесь привыкать и к ним тоже.  
  
Пока Карл начал снова делиться с Кэрол своими опасениями о том, что Александрия может сделать их слишком мягкими, Дэрил и Рик по очереди кормили Джудит. Не то чтобы они были парой, но они оба принимали участие в кормлении, смене подгузников и развлечении их маленькой засранки.  
  
Карл без лишних жалоб прибрался после ужина и ушёл к Энид. Кэрол и Мишонн начали свою вечернюю игру в покер, а Дэрил схватил новую книгу с полки и отправился в свою комнату.  
  
После того, как Рик уложил Джудит и принял душ, он тихо постучал в открытую дверь Дэрила. Охотник поднял взгляд от потрёпанного экземпляра «Убить пересмешника».  
  
— Да?  
  
— Эй… — медленно начал Рик. — Я что, поцеловал тебя сегодня? Пока ты резал кроликов?  
  
Дэрил наклонил голову набок и уставился в угол комнаты, как будто ответ был спрятан где-то там.  
  
— Ага. Думаю, поцеловал.  
  
Рик пропустил ладонь через волосы.  
  
— Ну… И что это, чёрт возьми, значит?  
  
— Не спрашивай меня. Ты это сделал.  
  
— Ты меня не остановил.  
  
— Хм, — произнёс Дэрил, глубоко задумавшись.  
  
Рик постоял в дверях ещё пару мгновений, пока они оба просто смотрели друг на друга. Книга была закрыта и положена на прикроватную тумбочку.  
  
— К слову, я думаю, что ты должен знать, что я намного лучше целуюсь, чем в этот раз, — сказал Рик.  
  
Дэрил сел ровнее на кровати.  
  
— Я тебе не верю.  
  
— Тебе стоит поверить. Потому что это так. Я имею в виду… Если бы я осознавал, что делаю, я бы поцеловал тебя так, что у тебя бы ноги подкосились, — заявил Рик.  
  
— Пфф. Я тебя умоляю. Ты такой правильный. Не даёшь мне капать кроличьей кровью на пол, заставляешь всё время принимать душ. Чёрт, да если бы не апокалипсис, ты бы, наверное, ещё и гладил эти джинсы.  
  
— А что, они мятые? — спросил Рик слегка озабоченно, смотря на свои штаны.  
  
Дэрил покачал головой и рассмеялся.  
  
— Просто не думаю, что кто-то такой, как ты, может хоть кого-нибудь поцеловать так, чтобы у них ноги подкосились.  
  
— Я хорошо целуюсь! — настойчиво проговорил Рик. — С языком, укусами и страстью. Руки! Ещё я использую руки в процессе, приятель. И у меня мягкие губы. Правда.  
  
Дэрил сел ещё прямее.  
  
— Я тебе не верю.  
  
Рик пожал плечами.  
  
Это будет странным — делать это, учитывая, что Дэрил добирался только до второй базы дважды с парочкой девчонок, а Рик был только с Лори. Будет странно — быть парой. Целоваться до потери пульса друг с другом, как парочка. Но Дэрил заявил, что не верит Рику, и он должен был доказать свои слова.  
  
Плюс ко всему, с этими глазами Дэрила, зрачки в которых настолько расширились, что они стали практически полностью чёрными, с его слегка приоткрытыми губами, и взглядом, снова дразнящим его этим: «Я тебе не верю»… Ну, Рик просто должен был поцеловать его. Обязан. Ты либо целуешь парня, либо нет. И Рик не собирался оставлять это сделанным наполовину.  
  
Он зашёл в комнату Дэрила, своим типичным широким шагом, со взъерошенным ворохом кудрей и этим своим пристальным взглядом Рика Граймса, который заставлял Дэрила забывать собственное имя. Он сел на кровать, и Дэрил остался на месте, удерживаемый его взглядом.  
  
— Так теперь ты поцелуешь меня так, чтобы у меня ноги подкосились? — спросил Дэрил с ухмылкой.  
  
— Ага. Так что тебе лучше приготовиться. Потому что скорее всего после этого ты безнадёжно влюбишься в меня.  
  
— А ты очень уверен в своих поцелуях, я смотрю, — ответил Дэрил.  
  
— Ага, уверен.  
  
Рик медленно наклонился, и Дэрил положил руку ему на грудь.  
  
— Помни, ты обещал страсть… И укусы.  
  
— Всё будет, — сказал Рик. И крепко прижался губами к губам Дэрила, на этот раз полностью накрывая их, не оставляя сомнений в том, почему они оказались здесь. Он скользнул одной рукой в волосы Дэрила, чтобы удержать его голову на месте, и позволил другой руке пробраться под его рубашку, медленно проходясь по прессу и соскам, пропуская пальцы через мягкие завитки волос на груди. Его губы соединились с губами Дэрила как кусочки Лего, крепко, так, будто были созданы для этой связи. Он целовал и вылизывал губы Дэрила, пробираясь внутрь его приоткрытого рта, исследуя всё своим языком, одновременно притягивая Дэрила всё крепче к себе той рукой, которая поглаживала его затылок. Их губы словно сражались за превосходство друг над другом на протяжении поцелуя. Дэрил был на вкус как зубная паста и свежий воздух, и теперь это было новым любимым вкусом Рика.  
  
Дэрил наклонил голову, побуждая Рика к большему. Больше прикосновений мягких губ, больше скольжений языка и тихих стонов. Их губы двигались вместе как язычки пламени, горящие от нарастающей интенсивности поцелуя. И Дэрилу нравилось, как это ощущалось. Интимно, и собственнически, и напористо, и просто так похоже на Рика.  
  
Рик замедлился в этом переплетении их губ спустя, наверное, семь или восемь долгих минут, легонько прикусывая и оттягивая зубами нижнюю губу Дэрила, перед тем как отстраниться. Прежде чем он успел отодвинуться слишком далеко, Дэрил неожиданно ухватил его за бёдра и поднялся на колени, опрокидывая Рика на кровать, теперь уже сам целуя его. Ощущения тела Дэрила, полностью лежащего на нём, вырвало у Рика низкий стон.  
  
Стон прошёл в самую глубь Дэрила, и его губы скользнули вниз, с губ Рика на его подбородок с небольшой щетиной и ниже, на шею.  
  
— Говорил же, что ты влюбишься в меня, — сказал Рик, подставляя свою шею в молчаливой просьбе, словно сдающаяся жертва перед охотником.  
  
— Думаю, я уже был влюблён, — пробормотал Дэрил, касаясь губами кожи на выставленной перед ним длинной линии горла Рика.  
  
— Прежде всего, — сказал Карл из дверного проёма, — если вы, ребята, только СЕЙЧАС поняли, что влюблены в друг друга, то вы куда большие идиоты, чем александрийцы. И второе — если вы говорите мне быть дома к восьми, вам надо заканчивать это, — он машет рукой в их направлении, — к восьми. Или, по крайней мере, закрывать чёртову дверь.  
  
Дэрил лежал на Рике, уставившись на Карла, пока Рик продолжал оставаться под ним, смотря на сына снизу-вверх.  
  
— Иди спать, — сказал Рик, не двигаясь с места.  
  
— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? — скептически спросил Карл.  
  
— Слушайся отца, — добавил Дэрил в знак солидарности. И потому, что на данный момент, лёжа друг на друге, с зацелованными припухшими губами и с зашкаливающим сердцебиением… они уже были вполне себе парой.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на перевод на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7166911


End file.
